The present invention relates to a ski binding comprising a heel binding fixed to a ski and a front binding including toe clamps releaseable from the ski boot and the ski when the pressure exerted by the ski boot on the toe clamps exceeds a certain level.
In a known ski binding, the toe clamps of the front binding prevent the ski boot from moving both forward toward the point of the ski and transversely of the longitudinal direction of the ski, the intention being that the toe clamps should release the ski boot when the pressure in either of the two directions exceeds a given level.
However, since the forces which the human foot is able to sustain without harm in these two directions are different, the toe clamps of the front binding in question ought to release at different forces depending on the direction of the force.
However, in the case of the ski binding in question this is only partially achieved since the toe clamps are held simply by one tensioning device, with the result that the force exerted on the toe clamps by the tensioning device is always the same.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a ski binding of the kind hereinbefore referred to which releases the ski boot when a certain pressure is exceeded under head-on impact and which also frees it in a known fashion when a different pressure is exceeded in a direction transversely of longitudinal direction of the ski.